


Intrusive

by flickawhip



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Emma has problems...AU
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Emma Pillsbury
Kudos: 5





	Intrusive

Emma Pillsbury had always accepted her OCD as part of who she was. What she hadn’t expected was the additional problem of sexually intrusive thoughts at the least helpful times. She’d done well enough ignoring it for a while but now she was beginning to seriously wish it would stop. It was mildly arousing but far more upsetting.

She hadn’t wanted to like Rachel like that, especially when she knew the girl was lusting after Will but she had no choice. Her eyes slid closed as another thought crossed her mind, the images of Rachel in a nearly naked state were enough to make her bite her lip, her eyes opening only when someone knocked on her door. She didn’t want to answer but she knew she had to.

The fact it was Rachel had enough of an effect that she flushed, her eyes sliding away from meeting Rachel’s. She didn’t want the girl to know… even if she did find herself longing to kiss that mouth and feel Rachel pressed against her. It was ethically wrong…


End file.
